


Here I Am, Next To You

by BecauseYoureMine



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Meet-Cute, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseYoureMine/pseuds/BecauseYoureMine
Summary: Steve Rogers finally takes the time to work through his issues; luckily lots of therapy and a new pen pal are just what he needed. (Post CA:WS)





	Here I Am, Next To You

**Author's Note:**

> I love reading Shieldshock and wanted to celebrate Steve Roger's 99th birthday. This is not beta'd so forgive my mistakes and I'm sorry but I'm a sucker for simple things like meet-cutes and happiness and Darcy Lewis being awesome.

 

It started as a simple assignment to help her complete the final 3 units she needed to graduate.

 (Yes **_only 3_** more units for her degree, no need to remind her she hears it from her mother all the time. How important a college degree is. How you really can’t just travel around as a plucky sidekick forever; even if you’ve technically helped saved the world before. Yes, eventually its time to be a grown up, or whatever.)

 

Her Professor for her Community Engagement & Public Service class had given Darcy’s class a list of volunteer choices as a final requirement for her poly sci major. Easy. There were literally 20 options. Animal shelter, food bank, after school reading program, meals on wheel.

After reading through her options, Darcy had rationalized that writing letters to men and women in the military would be ideal given her continual work with Jane and Jane’s pursuit for complete astrologic knowledge (insert non-villainy laugh). Not to say that helping feed people or taking care of puppies wouldn’t have been meaningful, but with class, scientist care, and working on applying to grad school, letter writing seemed to be the most efficient way to complete her assignment.

 

However, that’s not what happened exactly. 

 

_____

 

**_Washington D.C._ **

The nightmares got worse after SHIELD fell and he lost Bucky again. Since his first full day out of the ice they had kind of just vaguely been there.

 

Flashes of the war. Of fighting and exhaustion. Of Schmidt during the raid when he took off his mask and showed Steve his real one. Others of Bucky and the train. Every now and again they’re of seemingly less scary things. Of what it was like when he was a kid and the fevers or breathing problems got to him.

 

They always all ended the same. With Steve somehow not being enough to stop whatever was after him.

 

After the Triskelion they couldn’t be ignored anymore. One night when Sam and him were chasing a lead in Poland about Bucky, his nightmare got so violent he woke Sam up from across the room. After a lot of insistence (demanding really) Steve agreed that the pair needed a break from searching. With SHEILD no longer standing the only reason Steve ended up in D.C. was by Sam’s request that he see a friend of his who worked at the V.A.; someone he trusted who Steve could talk to and not feel pressured to be anything other than Steve Rogers, a guy who had been through a war and had lost his best friend to it.

 

Dr. Mark Peters ended up being a balding 50 something who had the patience of a Saint and a calming voice. Over the last two weeks of daily meetings, Steve had come to the startling realization that since the moment he had gotten into Dr. Erskine’s machine his life had stopped being his own. Everything he did since growing over a foot and gaining his weight in muscle mass had been about helping and protecting others. First the war and the 107th and then the Avengers and now Bucky. Not to mention all that he had personally lost besides the 70 years of time.

 

After talking to Dr. Peters (Steve still felt it was a tad strange to call a doctor anything other than that,) Steve had come to recognize that he needed to slow down-even if just a little. If Steve Rogers/Captain America was gonna be good to anyone he needed to get his mind right.

 

Taking a break didn’t mean he was going to stop helping others or stop doing what was right, but it did mean he needed to recognized his limits, and not just his physical ones either.

Which is why one day when he was leaving his meeting with Dr. Peters when Steve saw a flyer about a letter writing program that matched soldiers with civilians he thought it would be nice to talk to someone who didn’t know him as one of the men who stopped an alien invasion or hadn’t aged in 70 years. Someone who could be his friend and not Captain America’s.

 

_________

 

The first letter Darcy kept short and impersonal. She doesn’t know who will receive it and she knows that she can come off as overwhelming if she lets herself go off on a tangent. It was even shorter then she anticipated because she had trouble beginning it. How do you address a letter to someone you don’t know? What do you want to say to them? What would they be interested in reading?

Add on to the fact that Jane’s science-ing took an unexpected turn one Tuesday just as Darcy was about to sit down and finally write something out (that had been another debate, to type or to write? Eventually she had settled that hand written letters seemed far more personal,) and she put it off for another two days.

 

Finally on a Thursday she wrote this:

 

_Dear Soldier,_

_Sorry to begin so informally, I don’t know your name yet or even who you are. I can’t imagine what you’re going through right now, what’s expected of you or what you’re seeing. I wanted this first letter to bring you some kind of…comfort, I guess. I know that may sound strange from a stranger but I can imagine that wherever you are right now, a friend would be a comfort._

_I’m not sure if you have other people writing to you through this program. I hope at the very least you have contact from home._

_Before I go on, let me introduce myself. I’m Darcy and more than anything I wanted to say Thank you for your service. I’m sure you hear that often, but I know if it wasn’t for men and women like you, a girl like me wouldn’t be able to enjoy what I’ve got going on in my life. Which okay isn’t necessarily anything thrilling, but lets just say I’ve seen some stuff in life, and like I’m just super glad to be where I am now._

_I’m not so sure what else to say….oh I know. Let’s play twenty questions. I used to love to play that as a kid, maybe we can get to know each other that way. Okay I’ve got a good one. Not to sound cliché, but if you could have a perfect day, what would you do? Who would you see? Where would you be? Yes, I know technically that’s 3 questions, but let’s count it as 1._

_I’m sorry to cut this letter short, science waits for no woman._

_Best,_

_-Darcy_

She rereads and then thinks about rewriting the letter several times, until finally throwing caution and nerves to the wind and mailing it the next morning.

 

______

 

Steve gets the forwarded letter on a Wednesday.

 

He’s still meeting with Dr. Peters, now 3 times a week. He’s also added a small group meeting every Tuesday to the mix as well.

After opening the letter, the first thing he appreciates is how this woman -Darcy- had taken the time to handwrite it. It may be silly now with how far technology had come and the fact the people had so many ways to communicate with one another, but Steve always felt that you could tell a lot about a person with how they wrote. He remembered his mother telling him once when he was younger and learning cursive that a man’s intentions could be found in the thoughtfulness he took to dot his I’s and cross his T’s.

 By the end of his reading of it, Steve comes to the decision. Darcy didn’t necessarily give a lot of details about who she is. Realistically she could be anyone. Given the recent resurfacing of HYDRA Steve knows that he shouldn’t have even participated, to begin with. He stops counts to 3 and breathes (a new coping skill he’s learned.)

 After his counting Steve decides it might do him some good to be honest and open to this person he doesn’t know. Will he be sharing state secrets and inviting her to tour Avenger’s tower? No, of course not. But he could definitely talk about himself and at the very least answer her questions.

 

That night after a home cooked dinner- he had also taken up learning to cook using videos from YouTube- Steve responds to Darcy’s first letter.

 

 

_Dear Darcy,_

_Thank you for the letter. You said some very kind words that I’m not entirely sure I’ve earned, but appreciate all the same. You’re right it’s always comforting to hear words from a friend, I hope that’s what we can call one another. At the moment I don’t have anyone else writing me through the program, but to be honest I did get a kick out of seeing someone take the time to handwrite a letter, it seems like the art of letter writing is fading nowadays._

_Before I go on, let me introduce myself. My name is Steve. I’m in the army, have been for a while. And really there is no need to thank me for my service. My Ma used to tell me growing up that you should always do the right thing for the sake of doing it and nothing else. But you’re welcome all the same._

_I like your 20 questions idea, and am more than willing to not only play, but count your three questions as one. I’m not the kind of guy who needs much, in fact, if I could have the perfect day it would be simple._

_I would want to be some place warm, maybe the beach or a park on a summer’s day, with all the people I’ve loved spending a meal together. I’d want there to be laughter and good food and hopefully it could end with some dancing at sunset. Like I said, nothing big or bold, just that._

_Now it’s your turn. You ended your letter talking about science and it got me thinking. We live in the honest to god future. If you had the capability to invent anything what would it be?_

_Your Friend,_

_-Steve_

 

Steve rereads what he wrote and realizes it feels really good to be honest to someone. No lies, no half trues, or stoic denials that he’s fine. He fills out the envelope to the program’s address and mails it the very next day; ignoring the small voice telling him maybe it’d be better to forget the whole thing in favor for believing he might have made a new friend somewhere.

 

_____

 

Darcy has exactly 20 minutes to grab their lunch across the street, get the mail, water their cactus Joe, and be back to help check readings on Jane’s machine or else inevitable doom and destruction. She made it in 17 because really she no longer joked around considering what her life had become in the last few years.

 

She doesn’t realize she has a letter at first as she goes through the stack in her hand. She opens the electric bill for the lab first. A whopping $750 because of all the juice they need to science correctly. Great, more money they don’t have. Next another letter from the Stark Foundation inviting the two for a meeting; which Darcy knew wouldn’t be happening this month, but would be happening soon because hello money problems solved.

 

(Jane was at the moment untrusting of superheroes given that her Demigod had up and left again; super rude.)

 

After she checked in to make sure Jane was eating her grilled cheese like the good little badass scientist that she was, Darcy came back and found it a pile of junk ads. The letter was short like her own, but she’s charmed by its earnest. Steve sounds like a genuine guy; a little sad, but honest all the same.

 

She’s also a tad intrigued. Now she knows a name and little details, but there is still a lot left unsaid. She’s particularly curious about what makes a person choose to be so selfless. And yeah the bit about his mom is something, but Darcy has a feeling there’s more to it.

 

After getting her data write ups done and finishing her readings for class, Darcy gets to writing.

 

_Dear Steve,_

_Nice to meet you! Believe it or not I’ve actually never met anyone from the army. Every other government agency, but not Army. After reading your letter I’m interested as to why you would decide to join. I know your answer might be personal and not something you would share with a friend (Hopefully we are friends now, I mean I don’t write letters to anyone dude), but I’ve been thinking a lot recently about the choices we make and how they affect our lives._

_I don’t consider myself a particularly special person, I’m just me. But in the last couple years some extraordinary things have happened, and I didn’t necessarily choose them but they happened all the same. It’s been making me wonder about freewill and destiny. Like maybe certain things are supposed to happen and others we get to choose to happen. Sounds crazy, I know, just something I’ve been thinking about, I mean how else to you explain the whole superhero fighting aliens and like saving the world if it wasn’t for destiny?_

_Anyways, glad you liked the 20 questions game! I loved your answer and would have to agree with you. If I had a perfect day its definitely gonna be somewhere tropical and relaxing with no work or school or responsibilities. I’m a firm believer that almost all problems can be cured by some fruity drinks, oversized beach hats, and a good book to read on the sand._

_As for your new question, I have thought long and hard and if someone could invent non-smudge ink I would be forever grateful. I know, I know you’re probably thinking Darcy, there already is such a thing or you couldn’t think of something more important? Which are both sort of true, but like the kind they have now smells horrible, seriously gross. So let me just say this, as a person who is left-handed I’m pretty sure if I had written Jane’s notes without smudges we would have figured out intergalactic travel like years ago. But of course, sometimes my wonderful scientist talks too fast, resulting in me writing as fast as I can to keep up, which you guessed it causes a whole hell of a lot of smudges. Total bummer. And before you say it, I know I should be typing out notes, but sometimes science can be boring and a girl’s gotta be able to doodle from time to time._

_Okay, my turn again. If you were stranded on a desert island and you could take any 5 movies with you to watch for the rest of your life which would they be? Choose wisely pal._

_Hope to hear from you soon,_

_-Darcy_

Darcy feels less nervous this time around when she sends her letter. Facebook, Twitter, Text have made it impossible easy for people to keep in contact, which 9 times out of ten is a good thing. But its just a little bit thrilling anticipating what will come with waiting, which is kind of awesome.

 

________

 

Steve is not having the best Monday. So far he’s actually been really committed to his meetings but this morning, he sort of felt like Dr. Peters hit a nerve he’s just not ready to talk about. Which okay, he knows is the point. This whole self-imposed “staycation” as Sam called it was meant to help Steve get his head on right. To unwind and try to refocus without being the Captain, without being responsible for everyone’s problems.

 

But this morning Dr. Peters has brought up Bucky and why Steve feels like its his responsibility to “save him”. The doctor had actually used air quotes when he said it. Steve tried to explain it to him. But somewhere in the middle of his explanation he just got super annoyed that he even had to explain himself. How had the doctor not understood already? Why did the doctor, and everyone else for that matter, not get why Steve was and had always been responsible for Bucky and vice versa? Instead of talking Steve walked out. Straight out of the docs office, out of the V.A. and didn’t stop.

 

He still doesn’t quite know how he made it home; he walked and the next thing he knew he was still in his apartment hearing the mail fall through the mail slot on his door.

It was the falling of a letter, as light as it was, that broke him out of his daze. He never got mail. Not when every single person that knew him had his number and called when they wanted something.

The sounded registered and he was quick to check it because he instinctively knew it must be from Darcy. He hesitated for only a moment before ripping the side and taking a look. Steve took his time reading. Focusing in on each word, tying in concentrating on the present with what Darcy was saying (another coping skill he’s picked up as of late).

 

After he finishes, he thinks about if he’s ready to answer the question she’s asked. It’s simple why he joined the army all those years ago. But it's also not that simple. And if he really thinks about it, it’s tied to a lot of the reasons why Steve is currently still in D.C. when he really should be off searching for his best friend. That’s when it clicks into his mind that he can’t keep running away from his past. His past led him to where he is now. He couldn’t always control what happened to him, but somehow he got here anyways. He can choose now though. And if there's one thing he know’s for sure, he has never been a coward.

 

Steve takes a few days to write Darcy back. He waits because first, he goes back to the V.A. to talk to Dr. Peters. He apologizes and decides it’s probably best if he starts at the beginning. Steve agrees that its probably best to meet every day again, which he does. And at every single one of those meetings, Steve starts off by sharing a story from his past.

 Stories of his Ma, and growing up in Brooklyn. Of what it was like when he was little and sick. Of project rebirth and meeting Peggy and fighting alongside the commandos. He talks about waking up from the ice and feeling like he’d lost absolutely everything. And apart of all of the stories are ones of Bucky. Of his absolute best friend who never gave up on him and always had his back. After getting it all out, Steve writes to Darcy.

 

_Dear Darcy,_

_I’m really happy to hear from you, thanks for the quick response. It's so strange but very recently I’ve also started thinking about fate and destiny, and in a way how and why I joined the military._

_You’re right to assume my story is very personal to me, but I have a feeling you’d keep my secrets. You wouldn’t believe it but as a kid I was sick. Seriously, breathing problems, heart problems, and a ton of others. Through it all, I had a best friend who always looked out for me. As luck would have it the very day he was shipping out I happened to be at the right place and met a doctor who would save my life. And the as soon as I could the first thing I did was find my way to the front line. I felt like I owed it to everyone who had ever taken care of me to protect them. It was like fate. Right place, right time. But you right too, we do have free will. I could have easily chosen to be a doctor like the one who helped me or something else, but soldier seemed right._

_And before I forget, intergalactic travel?? I’m almost afraid to ask what you do for a living because you and I but know aliens exist, but I just have to know if I should be worried or not? Also, I can sympathize about the non-smudge ink, I enjoy drawing and theres nothing more bothering than smudge marks. Although when it happens to mean its less serious that when I assume it happens to you._

_In any case, moving on to your question. I’ll admit I haven’t watched many movies recently, there hasn’t really been down time. I will say when I saw the Wizard of Oz for the first time I was absolutely amazed when Judy Garland walked through the door and the screen was transformed by all the colors of Munchkin land. Recently my friend Sam had me sit and watch To Kill A Mockingbird, he said it was right up my alley, and he was right; I loved it. Do you have any suggestions for me?_

_-Steve_

 

Little did Steve know that his question for movie suggestions would be the beginning of a six-month cycle of writing between the two; with Steve and Darcy sending each other nearly a letter a week, which wasn’t always easy given both of their commitments as both a part-time scientist wrangler and college student, and whatever Steve considered himself at the moment. Sometimes superhero or better yet a recovering superhero maybe?

 

In any case, while Steve tried to still be based in D.C. there were times where he had to put his staycation on pause and put back on the cowl. There were two weeks Steve was called to help the Avengers track a lead of a HYDRA base that had been growing in Eastern Europe. He was called in specifically because there had been a sighting of the Winter Solider around the area; those leads were a little too late and the Avengers hadn’t seen him.

 

Surprisingly, Steve didn’t have the same reaction as he would have had a few months ago.

 

Instead of anger or guilt, there was…acceptance. Steve felt reassured that Bucky was still out there, somewhere. That he was alive and didn’t seem to be hurting himself or others. At this point that was the only thing Steve was confident about; and that was okay.

 

Needless to say Steve would be the first one to admit that therapy had been helping Steve immensely. What had started as a way to help with his nightmares had grown into an essential part of his life. He had accepted that he would only be able to help others if first he helped himself. He went to his appointments, started helping at the V.A. regularly, and even started opening up to his teammates about his life.

 

It wasn’t easy, but somewhere around his third month of letter writing to Darcy, he realized he hadn’t been doing it alone.

 

There was Darcy too.

 

Darcy, who Steve had learned, worked for an astrophysicist named Jane who charted wormholes. Darcy who loved a lot of different movies (her suggestions hadn’t let him down yet) and was a “closeted country music enthusiast”. Steve had learned why she had initially work that first letter and once he discovered she studied political science began asking her opinions on what was happening in the world today. And although they didn’t always agree on U.N. decisions or World affairs, he was always fascinated to hear about what she thought.

 

He was also relieved whenever he shared something new with her and she always accepted and support him. It was strange, his life as Captain America never came up, not once. They talked about their childhoods, their hopes, dreams, fears, belief. Everything. Through those letters, Steve learned who he was again. He was more than a soldier. Or Bucky’s Best Friend. More than a science experiment that had turned him in something more than average. He was a man who had been trough incredibly amazing and downright horrible things. He had sacrifice and at the same time gained so much. Sure it was much more complicated than that, but at the same time, it wasn’t. Not if Steve didn’t want it be.

 

And that’s what was so great about Darcy; for Steve he never felt like there was any pressure. Neither of them mentioned trying to meet or speak by phone. Once in a letter, he mentioned that maybe they were letter people, and they’d be the ones to save it from dying out. She had liked the idea and agreed, that writing was special and it meant so much to her that they both took the time to communicate that way.

 

Beyond just rediscovering himself, Steve also figured out that having Darcy in his life was something big and important. Slowly and without knowing it and pushing for it, she had come to mean a lot more to him than a friend. He had a feeling that when they did finally meet it would mean a lot more than pen pals finally meeting face to face. So because of that, there was no need rushing it or forcing it just yet. Steve was happy to just know her and get to keep knowing her. Again, thank you Dr. Peters and therapy.

 

So for all his efforts and progress, when Tony mentions to Steve that the upstate facility is ready and he thinks it could use a leader Steve doesn’t hesitate to accept the invitation especially since he knows the move won’t affect his mail.

 

________

 

Its been the most interesting 6 months of Darcy’s life and that’s saying something.

 

She finishes her class and graduates (beat that statistics that said she would never come back in finish!) much to her mother’s relief.

 

While any of post-grad would know that life can be somewhere jarring after leaving college, Darcy was excelling. After some consideration, helped by a certain pen pal Darcy decided that even though she loved politics, being a scientist assistant wasn’t an invalid career choice. In fact, in the 3 years, Darcy had been with Jane she had picked up a lot. More than enough that when she applied for an M.S. in engineering, Darcy knew she could keep up with her new dream to work alongside Jane and not below her. If Jane was gonna go to space, Darcy was going to build the equipment to get there (and not with duck tape as Jane had been known to do.)

 

And after another late electricity bill led to the power getting shut off, Darcy was finally about to convince Jane it was probably best to stop ignoring Tony Stark. Her case was helped when a thunderstorm brought a certain hunky demigod back to Earth. After apologizes -and groveling, which Darcy taught him to do- Jane finally listened and called Stark. Apparently, Jane had a knack for negotiation and after several dinners and meetings that Darcy was always willing to attend because of free food it was all worked out.

 

While the Avengers did not need the help of an astrophysicist and her apprentice, Tony argued that it was probably best to keep them close by as to keep them safe…just in case when they did make it to space they would have back up.

 

As it happened with the new Avenger’s facility being completed and seemingly empty, it was decided that that was where they would be housed.

 

Of course, Darcy was fine with this, because, through all of these new changes, she had had one constant throughout it.

 

Somehow someway, Steve had become a very person in Darcy’s life, second only to Jane really. He became her sounding board when she decided to change career paths. And even though her life was never focused on politics, he loved to talk to her about them, meaning she never really lost out of that aspect of her life.

 

And okay so yes technically they had never met or spoken. Which should have been weird and awkward, but it just wasn’t. Every week when a new letter came, Darcy felt nothing but excitement and contentment knowing Steve was reaching out to her again. She had learned so much about him and his life. How he had struggled and lost people he loved and cared about. How he was strong and resilient and never gave up. He made Darcy never want to give up.

 

Somewhere in all those letters Darcy understood it had moved passed just writing a solider for a homework assignment. Hell, it had stopped being that months ago. So what if she had totally crushed on the guy, that’s not wrong is it? People find each other on the internet all the time!

 

When Jane found out about Steve she was less than optimistic. In fact, she had told Darcy on several occasions, to quote, “Meet already or Dear John him already.”

 

Darcy did neither. To her, there was nothing wrong with stringing it out if only for a little bit longer. After all there was although pressing matters to deal with she learned on moving day to their home/work space.

 

Apparently, the second they arrived she was needed to assist with an emergency revelry? (Thor’s words.)

 

Yup, it had certainly be a busy 6 months, but Darcy felt it was just getting started.

 

_________

 

Steve knew his birthday was approaching and was downright dreading it. It's sort of hard for you to forget your birthday when it’s a national holiday, but it doesn’t mean that Steve wasn’t going to try. He had never been opposed to it as a kid, but when you wake up after 70 years the thought of losing more time isn’t all that enticing.

 

Since he was moving to the Upstate facility a day before, he figured it would be forgotten in the shuffle. Apparently along with him transferring in, Tony had made the site operational, complete with new labs and training building, meaning everyone would be too busy for his birthday right?

 

Without making it obvious he fished for Intel just in case they got ideas. He knew Sam had plans with his family, a Wilson 4th of July tradition that involved bbq ribs. And Natasha had mentioned something about visiting cows or something? And last he heard Dr. Banner had been at a mediation retreat of some sort and well Clint was…Clint.

 

Of course, when he showed up late on the 3rd he found a full on party happening.

 

The banner read: Welcome New & Old Avengers!, but Steve could read between the lines. All the balloons, streamers, and decorations had the same 3-color pallet that matched his uniform. Even the beer was red and blue somehow. For his part, when Tony walked up to Steve to greet him and hand him said colorful beer he looked slightly apologetic.

 

“Steve! Glad you got here, just in time to. Fireworks should be starting soon.” Tony said as he handed him the drink.

 

“Tony, I thought 4th of July was tomorrow,” Steve said as calmly as he could muster just as the first explosion in the sky went off.

 

“Yes, you do know how a calendar works. Technically tomorrow is the 4th. And I was told that you have an aversion to that day, which is strange because it is in fact your birthday.” Tony explained.

 

“But see, if we celebrate today, and not tomorrow. Why its not your birthday or America’s birthday. It’s just the 3rd. And let’s be honest, new home like this one, must be christened. Besides, I didn’t do this.” Tony finished smugly.

 

“Oh really, who did then?” Steve questioned, trying to remind himself why this had been a good idea to being with.

 

“Lewis did. She calls herself Foster’s apprentice, I call her a menace. Yup, the girl showed up today and just had to throw a party she said. Who am I to deny a celebration?” Tony argued as he pointed towards the back of a shorter woman who was talking to Thor.

 

Steve could not say he knew her, but he also knew there was no point to argue at this point. He took a moment to remember to breathe and then took a swig of his beer, even if it was blue and didn’t affect him.

 

________

 

Darcy still didn’t really get why Tony wanted to throw Captain America a party today and not tomorrow. She also didn’t understand why he needed her to do it. Apparently, after you taser a god everyone assumes you’re the life of the party? Which sure, Darcy was known to throw a kick back like no other back in the day. But she's nearly a grown up with adult life goals and had recently accepted a position with a 401k and is now a grad student, but whatever.

 

The party’s going well enough to be expected on 4 hours notice. Darcy’s still curious about when the man of honor will be arriving. Out of the Avengers, she’s only met Clint a few times back in the New Mexico days, and Thor and Tony obviously. The rest have been elusive to her, which is fine, except Black Widow is the most badass woman ever. And Captain America and now Falcon?? Hot.

 

Darcy does her best to push down her nerves when Thor looks over her shoulder and calls “Steven” over. When Darcy turns around to see who’s coming she’s less than impressed to see the scowl on the man’s face. Yes, he’s dreamy in the I’m an American icon sort of way, but he also looks pissed, at her in particular, which is rude.

 

When Thor notices Steve and called him over he knew he looked unhappy, but he really was trying to make the most of it. Besides, he hadn’t seen Thor in some time, and technically it really wasn’t his birthday.

He’s nearly over to the pair when a small women bumps into him and spills two beers all over him. She quickly starts apologizing and grabs napkins to clean him off. All this and the fireworks seem to get louder and the music is blaring to the point he can feel the bass in his chest.

 

His head loses focuses like that time in Dr. Peters’ office and Steve can think of doing only one thing. He turns and walks right out and down the hall into a small cleaning closet. Its quieter in there. The sounds fade out and he starts to come back.

 

Darcy sees it happen all in slow motion. Jane was a light weight and after three beers she hadn’t been the most steady on her feet. She had instance she was going to the restroom but had in fact walked and grab more beer. She was so focused on said drinks that she walked right into Captain Rogers.

 

One second his scowl turned into a glazed over look and then he was gone. Steve had told her that something like that had happened to him. How it was almost like a panic attack but different. More like the fight or flight response on overdrive, where you go from focus to flight in seconds.

 

Darcy and Thor walked over to where he had left Jane who was now hysterically crying about how she had ruined patriotism or something, but really it was Darcy who was feeling to blame. She knew she shouldn’t have listened to Tony and his request.

 

She left Thor to tend to Jane and made her way out and down the hallway.

 

For Steve’s part, he initially didn’t hear the knocking at first. And then just like last time he snapped back to reality and focused again.

 

“Hi, I’m sorry for what happened. Jane honestly didn’t mean anything by it. I’m sure Thor will lend you a shirt, and honest you don’t have to go back to to party, I’ll Tony to kick rocks.” Darcy rambled on as she waited for a response.

 

She was incredibly thankful when the door opened and there between a mop and industrial strength packets of floor cleaner sat Captain Rogers with streaks of blue and red on the front of his once crisp white shirt.

 

He didn’t say anything or move much, but Darcy took the door open as an invitation to come in and sit.

 

“Again I am so sorry Captain. Jane has had too much to drink and just wasn’t paying attention. She feels just awful about it.” Darcy said quietly and she focused in on him more. Minus an annoyed glare he looked even cuter.

 

“It’s okay. I’m sorry I reacted that way. I’m sure she didn’t mean anything buy it, Lewis.” Steve said quietly and finally looked at the women who had supposed been responsible for the party happening outside. He had to admit she was beautiful. All curves and red lips and these eyes that he couldn’t help but notice.

 

“Good. Listen, if you just want to sit in here that’s fine you know. In fact, we both can. This party was really not what I pictured when I signed up for this job anyways.” Darcy said as she moved in closer and ended sitting down on his right side.

 

“Yeah, I’m not one for parties. And I can imagine when Tony roped you into this, this wasn’t the outcome you were expecting.” He mentioned as he saw more fireworks going off from the hallways windows.

 

“No, it wasn’t. I’m at a point in my life where I’m trying to be taken more seriously. I really don’t want to be remembered for taking down not 1 but 2 Avengers now. And before you ask it’s a long story.” Darcy argued as she motioned with her hand to stop the conversation from going farther.

 

Steve really wanted to know what she meant by before he could her alarm on her phone started going off.

 

“Sorry, that was supposed to tell me it’s midnight…I guess, Happy Birthday Captain Rogers.” Darcy said reluctantly. She didn’t exactly know what to do. She was sitting in a closet with a beer-doused superhero on what was apparently his least favorite day.

“Thanks, but actually its Steve. Steve Rogers.” Steve said as he looked her way and stuck out his hand.

 

“Happy Birthday Steve, I’m Darcy.” She said as she took his hand.

 

“What a coincidence I have a good friend who’s name is Darcy. We write letters to each other.” Steve replied back as they continued to shake hands. He didn’t know why he had said that. He had not once mentioned his Darcy to anyone in all these months. Steve Rogers was all about healing these days, but Darcy was his best kept secret.

 

“No. freaking. Way…” Darcy mumbled not letting go. Because it couldn’t be right? But also, of course, it would be, because this was her fucking life. Darcy had fell in love with Steve Rogers through letters shared between them and now they were sitting on a concrete floor still shaking hands like weirdos.

 

“Steve…my name is Darcy. I write letters to a soldier who is in the army. He likes mint chip ice cream and doesn’t care for Oreos, which I still take offense to. His mother died when he was a teenager but every year that he’s been able to he goes to church and lights a candle for her on her birthday. Steve, it's me.” She said taking the chance she was right.

 

Steve laughed. He actually laughed so hard that his stomach started to ache which hadn’t happened in years. What were the chances? How was this possible?

 

This woman who 15 minutes ago he wanted to have some angry words with, who had followed him, and made sure he was okay, was the same one who had become his best friend, his…his Darcy for the last seven months.

 

“Of course you’re my Darcy…” he got out as he calmed down and looked at her again. Not quite believing his luck.

 

“You’re a scientist who works for Jane. Jane who just spilled beer I’m assuming. You won’t admit it but you went to a Taylor Swift concert on your 21st birthday and you once sent me an entire letter about why olives should not be a “thing”. You’re Darcy. My Darcy.” Steve finished as more fireworks continued to flood the sky, illuminating the pair.

 

Steve couldn’t help it. This was his chance, his choice. He didn’t want to try to understand any of it. How they had ended up here, why he had gotten so lucky. Instead, he slid his hand around her shoulders and pulled her closer. For her part, Darcy didn’t resist, if anything she inched closer.

 

Darcy didn’t get what was happening. She had finally met her Steve and yeah it was gonna be crazy interesting getting to know him as Captain America. But that certainly didn’t change what she already knew about him. He was her Steve, had been for months.

 

None of it matters, because here they were, finally.

 

The next day when Steve and Darcy walked into the main common room hand in hand to find Thor, Jane, and Tony sitting with big cups of coffee and left over birthday cake and Darcy explained to Jane she had met her Steve, little brilliant intelligent Jane squealed. She actually squealed and could not say anything more than _Oh my god_ for three whole minutes.

 

Tony was pretty confused which was really awesome to see for once.

 

And Thor, Thor said this called for more revels.


End file.
